


Eydis

by CelticWonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Harry, Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWonder/pseuds/CelticWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Loki and Sigyn's daughter was born, she was taken from them. Years of searching finally provided a success. Now Eydis Potter has a chance of freedom from war and manipulations. What will her choice be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

 

Eydis Potter sat on the park swing in the deserted park, her whole body trembling. The early morning sunlight was just beginning to light the streets. The early hour meant she was the only person out and about, but she couldn’t be inside. Not now. She had just woken up from another nightmare about what had happened in the graveyard and her scar had been burning painfully. On top of that, she had received a letter from Gringotts, which she currently held in her hands. There were a load of pages in the letter, and a load of information.

She had needed to be outside, after she had read the letter. It allowed her building headache the chance to lessen in the fresh air. After reliving Cedric’s death and Voldemort’s subsequent resurrection, this was indeed a lot of information to take in, and her mind was whirring with it all. All but the opening page of the letter held information on transactions with her finances and her inheritance, most of which she knew she had no part in. The opening page of the letter however was just as startling.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We at Gringotts believe it is time for you to be aware of your position in your family and your finances, and those who would wish to keep both from you. It is our duty to inform you that as the last member of the Potter family, you are the head of the family, but you are also adopted._ This part had caused her to stop thinking for a moment, completely shocked. _Due to the mystery behind your true parentage, there are some who have used it to take control of your life and keep your finances from you, using them for themselves. We have taken movements to correct this, and begin returning your rightful inheritance to you. Please find enclosed, information on the things stolen, and those who we believe to have had a hand in it._

The first page, while not long held a wealth of information for her. It rocked her to the very core. Did that mean she had a family out there somewhere?

“I could still have parents.” She whispered out loud, focusing on that, instead of the theft right now. That pain was raw to her, and when she looked back over the last few years became even greater.

“Yes, you do.” A voice said from behind her.

Eydis stood up and spun round, backing up several steps. The man who had spoken was tall and lean. His black hair was slicked back and flared out, at the back. He was pale, handsome and had green eyes that were just like… hers. Eydis narrowed her eyes at the man.

“Who are you?” She asked him.

“My name is Loki.”

“Like the Norse God?”

A smirk played at his lips. “You have read the legends. Good.”

“Why?”

“It is important that you have some understanding. It is, after all, your heritage.”

Eydis’ frown deepened. “What do you mean?”

“You look so much like your mother.” He said.

She froze. “My birth mother?”

He nodded. “Sigyn was distraught when you disappeared.”

“Don’t tell me you’re supposed to be the real Loki.” Her tone was sarcastic, but she jumped when two exact copies of the man in-front of her appeared on either side of her, and she took another step back. They disappeared.

“You learn quickly.” He said. “I am the Loki you have read about, with just a few significant changes. I am Thor’s brother and Odin’s son. I also, obviously, have not brought about Ragnarok, among other things, but that isn’t important right now. Can you guess why I am here?”

Eydis watched him wearily. He hadn’t moved from where he had stood. Not even when the copies had appeared and disappeared. “You said my mother was Sigyn.” A smile played at his lips, telling her she was on the right track. At least for what he wanted her to believe. “And in the legends, you’re married to her… no. You can’t expect me to believe that,” She cut off as she felt a presence enter her mind, and a memory played out in her head. One that was very certainly not hers, but she was also seeing it as if merely a spectator, like in a pensive.

It was an opulent room with a large bed. A blonde woman was propped up against a load of pillows and looked exhausted. Two women, the elder with golden brown hair and the younger with dark brown hair, were in the room, and so was Loki, (but with shorter hair) who was holding the blonde’s hand. The eldest woman had a green bundle in her arms and she walked from her place at the foot of the bed to Loki, and handed the bundle over.

“A baby girl, my son.” She said, smiling.

In the bundle of blankets was a child who already had a tuft of black hair and green eyes. Other than that, she looked like the blonde on the bed who, Eydis noted, looked like her.

“She is beautiful Sigyn.” He said to the blonde woman, while looking down at the babe.

Sigyn leant into him, also looking down at the child too. “She is perfect. What will we call her?”

“I like Eydis.” Loki said.

Sigyn smiled. “So do I.”

“Eydis Lokadottir.” Loki said. He looked up and kissed Sigyn’s forehead.

“Come, Lady Eir. Let us leave them with their daughter.”

“Mother, Lady Eir, thank you for your help.” Loki said.

“Thank you, Queen Frigga, Lady Eir.” Sigyn added, tears in her eyes.

They were soon alone in the large room, both looking at the baby, who Eydis knew was her new-born self. She could also feel Loki’s emotions from the memories. Pride, happiness and love.

“Thank you.” He said to Sigyn, before the memory changed.

“LOKI!” Sigyn’s panicked voice called out. He all but ran from the bedroom through a sitting room and into a nursery, where Sigyn was, her face distraught. “She’s gone! I went to check on her and she was gone!”

Panic and anger suffused the memory and then she saw him searching with his brother, Thor, and other warriors, each one getting more desperate as the trail got colder. Then, the memories faded, and Eydis found herself on her knees on the ground, no doubt in her mind he was telling the truth. Those memories had just been so _real_. And she had felt what he had. But why?

“Why did you show me those memories?”

He crouched down beside her and grasped her shoulders and helped her stand, leading her over to a park bench. “Because I needed you to believe me. You do not know what it was like after your disappearance for your mother and me.” He said when they were sat down. “We have searched years for you. I have gone to some extremes I doubt you wish to know of. But now, I have found you, but not in the best conditions. You have a murderer out for your blood, people you should trust scheming your death and supposed family who neglect you at best. I have come to take you home and offer you a fresh start.”

“What about my friends?”

“Honestly? You know, deep down, that not many of them are actually your friends.”

“Hermione is.”

He nodded. “I agree with that one. And those twins. But how many more surround you, waiting for you to die fighting the man who murdered those who took you in? Is it worth the risk of your life? You have been put through things no adult should go through, let alone a child. You have fought already, and honourably too. No one would blame you if you wanted to leave it all behind.”

“How could I? I wake up screaming each night from nightmares of what I’ve been through. How could I leave my real friends to face that alone?”

“I have… contacts here on Midgard. They would be more than able to get your friends to safety. As for what you have been through…” He reached into his long black leather coat and pulled out a vial of blue potion. “This will allow you to have a real fresh start.”

“It would make me forget?” She didn’t think she would like forgetting everything, and just going through life wondering about the first fourteen, nearly fifteen years of her life.

“This will return you to the state you were before your mother and I lost you.” He said.

Eydis’ eyes widened. “It would de-age me?”

He nodded. “You could have a whole new life. And whoever took you from your mother and I would never get to you again. I will make sure of that.”

“I… could I think about it for a few days? This is a lot to take in. I only found out about everything today.”

He nodded. “Of course.” He said. “I understand you have a lot to think over, but know this, if you decide to take the potion or not, your mother and I will be there for you. And we will find a way to release the rest of your powers without it.”

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“Of course you do. You have the choice between living the rest of your life, or returning to a mere seven day old babe, and starting your life anew. We will give you whatever you want or need if you choose not to take the potion, but if you do; you can grow up loved, and cared for. You will never need to know the abuse and hatred you grew up with here.”

“How do you know that?”

He grimaced. “The Dursley’s thoughts are not pleasant. Which is why I have to ask you to think this over somewhere else- somewhere safe. Dudley Dursley, well, let’s just say he has recognised you are of the opposite gender and confident that you are not able to fight off his advances, especially after his father has encouraged him.” Loki’s voice was cold.

Eydis looked and felt physically ill. Suddenly, she wanted to be as far away and out of the reach of the Dursley’s as possible. And she wanted rid of Voldemort and the problems he caused. She wanted rid of the backstabbing wizarding world that turned on her at the drop of a hat, and then came back to her, expecting her to be perfect. “I don’t think I’m quite ready to go to Asgard. Is there somewhere else I could go?”

He nodded. “There is somewhere. We will need to retrieve your things. I assume you want them.”

Eydis nodded. “Yeah, I better had. And I’d love to see their faces when I tell them I’m never coming back.”

“Then we will make this quick. I do not think it is a good idea to stay in that house long. I do not wish to test my patience.” They set off at a walk and when they got to number four, the Dursley’s were already awake.

“Who the ruddy hell have you brought to my house girl?” Vernon yelled.

“I would not yell, if I were you, Dursley.” Loki said. “I am Eydis’ true father. We are here only to collect her things and then we will be going.”

This quieted the whale of a man. “Going? You mean she’s never going to come back?”

“Yes.” He nodded. While his face was impassive, Eydis could see his jaw line was ever so slightly tight, a habit she had when she was angry and trying not to use every hex she knew.

“Well, alright then, we’ll stay out of your way.” Vernon said, obviously trying to hide his glee that Eydis would never be returning. Dudley’s eyes were narrow slightly and he stood.

“I’ll help you pack.” He said.

“No need. Show me your room, Eydis. I’ll have everything packed in seconds.” Loki said, moving slightly so that he was between her and the youngest Dursley.

Eydis nodded and led the way up the stairs. She entered her room, knowing there was no way to hide the locks on the door and waited. His green eyes were narrow as he surveyed the room. With a wave of his hand, all her things were flying into her trunk, and it disappeared. Eydis picked up the cage which Hedwig was currently sleeping in. “That’s everything then.” She said, feeling relieved. No matter what happened now, this was the last time she would ever have to see this damned house.

“Then we should leave. Before that boy tries to come up with any more ideas to get you alone.” There was a growl to his voice at that. Without even saying goodbye to the Dursley’s, they left the house and Loki took hold of Eydis’ arm and they vanished from the porch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

They reappeared in a large living room with a mini bar and with state of the art technology that would have the Dursley’s drooling.

“Whoa, Reindeer Games, tell me you didn’t kidnap- oh.” The man with the short dark hair stopped and stared at Eydis, before his dark eyes began flicking between her and Loki. “Please tell me the similarities I’m seeing here are purely coincidental.”

“Stark, this is my daughter, Eydis. Eydis, this is Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man.”

“Hello.” Eydis said, rather nervously.

“Wait, this is the daughter that went missing years ago? Thought she’d be older.” Tony said.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “I see that my brother has informed you of what happened then. That will save time, I suppose. I only found Eydis recently, but she is not ready to return home yet. She needs a safe place she can stay, and adjust to the truth of her heritage.”

Tony shrugged. “The kid can stay here. I’ve got plenty of room, you know that. The room next to your usual one is free.”

“Thanks.” Eydis said, still rather nervous.

“No probs kid. Just one thing… is the owl house trained?”

“Yes. She’s very clever.”

“Well, so long as she doesn’t make a mess. I need to go tell the others about this.” He wandered off.

“This way then.” Loki guided her down a corridor and past doors, until he stopped at one. “This will be yours until we return home.” He opened the door and stepped to the side. Eydis entered and she looked about. The room was huge, with a massive bed, a TV built into the wall, a large wardrobe and chest of drawers and another door. She also had a floor to ceiling view of the city. She placed Hedwig’s cage down and opened it.

“This is amazing.” She said, looking round the room. “Where are we?”

“Stark Tower in New York.”

“Hermione’s going to be so worried.”

“I will see about finding a way to get her here without alerting your old headmaster.”

“I won’t be going back to Hogwarts?”

“Definitely not. I can teach you everything you need to learn about magic, and more.”

Eydis felt a bit disappointed. No matter who had pretended to be her friends, only to be stealing from her behind her back, Hogwarts had been the first place she’d ever felt at home in. However, it would be worth giving up at the chance of her own family, right? “When… when will I get to meet Sigyn?” She asked nervously.

He smiled at her. “I can bring her here tomorrow, if you would like. She may take a bit of convincing to come down.”

Eydis nodded and sat down on the bed, sighing. “This is all a lot to take in.” She pulled the letter from her inside jacket pocket. “I only found out this morning that I was adopted in the first place. And then I also found out, in the same letter, that people I thought were my friends were stealing from me. Then you show up, and now I no longer have to return to the Dursleys and I have both parents alive, and tomorrow I’m meeting my _mother_.” She began crying at the stress and felt him sit down beside her, pulling her into him in a hug.

“This will take some adjustment, I admit, but you will come to terms with it. And I will be there every step of the way to support you in your decisions and help you when you need it. And when Sigyn finds out you have been found, she will feel the same. You do not have to go through things alone anymore.”

This just caused her to cry harder as the pent up stress rushed out of her, being replaced by a sense of relief that was almost palpable to Loki. She fell asleep after half an hour of crying, clearly exhausted and he had to wonder how much rest she had been getting lately. He gently picked her up and moved her so she was laying down properly on the bed, before using magic to slip off her jacket and shoes and place the duvet over her. He placed his hand gently on her forehead and placed a spell that ensured she would sleep without any dreams so that she would sleep soundly. Then, Loki left the room, leaving her to rest.

 

* * *

 

Eydis woke a few hours later and she sat up and looked round the strange room wondering, briefly, where she was. Then, she remembered the events that had taken place earlier in the morning and she climbed out of the large, comfortable, bed and headed for her trunk, deciding to change, not wanting to wear clothes she had slept in.

After she was ready she headed out of the room and was heading back to the living room, when a door opened and a man headed out and almost collided with her.

“Sorry,” he said, taking a step back to stop from hitting her. He had cropped blonde hair and blue eyes and he towered over her, and was rather muscled.

“No, I’m sorry, I should have been more aware of people possibly exiting rooms,” she said.

He smiled and extended his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

“Eydis Potter… well I guess the Potter bit isn’t strictly true anymore,” she said shaking his hand.

“Loki’s kid? I should have guessed really,” he said as they both headed for the lounge. They reached it in time to see a large blonde man in armour and a red cape entering through the glass doors that led to a large balcony. “Hey Thor.” Steve greeted, only to get no response as the Thunderer stared at Eydis.

“Hi,” she said quietly, shifting slightly, uncomfortable at the stare.

He let out a loud laugh, before taking large steps over to them and scooping her up into a tight hug. Eydis thought this far surpassed the hugs Hagrid gave in strength. “You have been found!”

“Yes brother, she has. Perhaps you should release your niece before you suffocate her to death.”

Thor released her and Eydis turned to see Loki approaching them. “Does Sigyn know?” Thor asked him, smiling.

“Not yet, I was going to bring her down tomorrow morning.”

“Why wait?” With that he strode back outside and looked up at the sky.

“Thor, wait-” Loki was cut off when Thor began shouting.

“Heimdal! Send a message for Sigyn, Sif and the Warrior’s Three to come down to Midgard! My niece has been found!”

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was going to go and tell her myself when Eydis had a bit of time to adjust, Thor. She only found out today.”

Thor looked a bit sheepish at that, but things had already been set in motion, and a half hour later (by which point the rest of the Avengers and Pepper had come into the living room and been introduced to Eydis), the swirling vortex of the Bifrost touched down on a large section of the balcony, and then lifted to reveal five people, two women and three men. Eydis recognised Sigyn from the memories she had been shown, even if she did look a little thinner.

Loki moved forward to greet them as his wife hurried forward, her blue eyes filled with urgency. “You have found her?” She asked, desperation colouring her tone.

Loki smiled at her and nodded. “I have,” he answered, just before she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. “Do you want to meet her?” he asked quietly.

“Of course! Where is she?”

Loki led her inside, and almost immediately Sigyn’s eyes were drawn to Eydis and she smiled. She had not smiled since Eydis had been taken. “Oh Eydis,” she breathed, stepping forward slowly, and reaching out to lightly touch Eydis’ cheek. She let out a sob before pulling Eydis in for yet another hug, and she began crying, clutching to the teen as if afraid she would disappear again. For her part, Eydis clung just as tightly to her. She was sure Sigyn was her mother, and this wasn’t all some elaborate trick, which meant that she finally was able to be hugged by _her own mother_ , something she had dreamt of for as long as she could remember. The two were unaware of the room emptying out, even if Pepper and Bruce had to drag Tony out.

Loki placed a hand on each of their backs. “Perhaps we should sit down and talk,” he suggested, knowing Sigyn would want to get to know Eydis.

Sigyn moved back a bit, still holding onto Eydis, and nodded, smiling. “Of course. That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Eydis smiled back and allowed herself to be dragged down onto the sofa. “Tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up? What were the people who raised you like? Your friends? Your hobbies and talents? I want to know everything.”

Eydis shifted uncomfortably, before settling on a safe topic. “My best friend is another witch called Hermione Granger. She and I have been in school together since we were eleven and met on the Hogwarts express. She’s wicked smart- picks up every spell she turns her hand to. She’s always been there for me, without fail. She also says I have a ‘saving people thing’ and as such it’s her job to keep me on a straight path so I don’t end up getting myself killed.”

“Oh and if you take after your father and uncle, you’ll need a voice of reason every now and then,” Sigyn nodded, smiling.

“Excuse me, I _am_ the voice of reason,” Loki said.

“You’re also the God of Mischief- the Nine Realms’ greatest Trickster. You may be the voice of reason at times, but you instigate as much trouble as you talk yourself out from!” Sigyn gave a heavy sigh and looked at Eydis. “If you are ever in any doubt if he wants you to do something, come and see me and I will clarify if it is safe for you to do.”

Eydis laughed. “I will,” she nodded, grinning all the while. Sigyn’s tone of exasperation indicated a level of adjustment to the situation. It basically said ‘I know what he is like; I know he will not change, so I will work at damage limitation’.

“What about those who raised you?” Sigyn prompted.

Loki cleared his throat and shook his head. “You will not like it if you get an answer. Best perhaps if you-”

“I want to know,” there was no whine in her tone, just a cold demand of him, a harshness that demonstrated the retribution that would come upon any who had hurt her daughter.

He sighed, but Eydis was the one to answer. “Up until today I thought I was the orphan daughter of Lily and James Potter, a witch and wizard. They died when I was one, trying to save my life. I was then left on the doorstep of Lily Potter’s sister and brother in law- both of whom hate magic. They made my stay… less than pleasant, which made it far easier for me to come here than it would otherwise have been.”

“Did they hurt you?”

“Put it this way, they will wish the blood eagle was all they had to suffer through when I am finished with them,” Loki answered. “Their thoughts were something that made me want to wipe out the whole area just to remove the stain of them living there.”

“Now, do not go to such drastic measures. Just anyone who has hurt her will be fine.”

“You don’t have to,” Eydis said nervously.

“Yes, I do. What they did to you was unforgivable, and they will pay. I will ensure it.”

“We should talk about something else,” Sigyn suggested. “Will I get to meet your friend? Hermione?”

“I hope so,” Eydis replied, smiling, before she turned to look at Loki. “You said you’d try to bring her here, right?”

“Yes, I will,” He nodded, smiling back at her. Thinking about it, now she had met Sigyn, he should start looking into it. It would be good for her to have someone her age around, and if she already knew them, then all the better. Plus, then she would know her friend was safe, and take that factor out of any decisions she made at a later date.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

 

Apart from her school robes, every piece of clothing Eydis owned were Dudley Dursley’s hand me downs. That was a situation that needed to be corrected immediately. So, after speaking to Pepper, Jane and Natasha, Sigyn managed to convince Eydis a shopping trip was a good idea. Eydis wasn’t quite so sure, but she knew this was something a normal girl would do with their mother, so she was hardly about to pass up the opportunity. However, she was also aware that no normal girl would be in need of a complete new wardrobe all at once because everything she owned for everyday life were clothes that had once belonged to an obese boy. It had taken them several hours, by which point Eydis’ feet were aching like crazy, but they got everything in the end, and it was with a tonne of bags that they arrived back at the tower. The five of them were laughing however, as the elevator doors opened. The laughter only increased when they saw Thor and Loki though. This had the side effect of confusing the others in the penthouse.

“What’s so funny?” Tony asked, sensing potential blackmail material.

“I was just telling them about the time my brother in law drunkenly misplaced his hammer.”

This was met with a groan from said brother in law. Loki on the other hand began laughing. “That was an interesting time. I cannot believe I got you to dress up as Freyja.”

“You wore drag?” Tony looked like he’d hit the jackpot. “How’d he look?”

“He did not even shave his beard.”

“You were dressed as a woman too.”

“Really?” Eydis swore Tony’s eyes took on the shape of dollar signs.

“Actually, I simply shape shifted into a woman.”

“Way to go the full mile,” Tony said.

“You can do that?” Eydis asked sitting down next to her father. “Like an animagus can turn into an animal?”

“Yes. And I can turn into several types of animals. I am not simply restricted to one. I could teach you, if you wished?”

“Would you?” Her eyes lit up and Loki and Sigyn both smiled.

“Of course. Whatever you wanted to learn. We will have to build up to it, of course, it takes a lot of magic, so you will need to know other simpler things first. With the basis you already have, it should not take as long, however.”

“Thank you!” She launched herself at him and hugged him. Smiling, he hugged her back.

Holding back the urge to coo, Jane pulled out her phone and quickly took a picture. Having glanced over to her side, Sigyn’s smile widened at the sight of the picture.

“Is there any chance I could get some sort of copy of that?” She asked quietly. For years she had yearned to be able to be with her daughter again, and see Eydis and Loki together like this. Now she could have a permanent reminder of it.

“Of course, yeah,” Jane nodded.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. I can send it to my printer now. It won’t take a minute,” Jane told her, smiling.

 

“Have either of you ever been to a cinema yourselves?” Eydis asked as she and her parents walked towards the building that housed the cinema.

“No,” Loki answered, “But Tony told us exactly what to do, and then Pepper confirmed it, correcting the few things he had tried to slip in his explanations as pranks.”

“Besides, we thought it would be nice to do something that a Midgardian family would do together, seeing as this is where you grew up,” Sigyn told her, arm wrapped round Eydis’ shoulders.

Eydis smiled up at her, happy they had even considered this. The film was alright in her opinion, but being sat between her parents and sharing popcorn and sweets made the experience for her. However, she was sure they were getting her out of the tower for some reason. She found out why when they returned and was practically attacked by someone with very familiar bushy hair.

“Hermione!” She gasped, hugging her friend right back. “What are you doing here?”

Hermione pulled back, smiling. “I’ve been told everything,” she said, her eyes flicking behind Eydis. It was enough to tell her that her dad had held up his promise. She let go of Hermione and hugged him.

“Thank you!” She said, smiling.

“I said I would see if I could bring her here,” Loki told her. “I always hold up my promises. And, she is not alone.”

Eydis looked round to see two grinning red heads. Fred and George moved forward and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s good to see you’re safe,” the twins said.

“Everyone back in Britain has been going nuts,” Hermione said. “Everyone’s looking for you, with no success. The Minister is trying to claim you’re just pulling a stunt for attention, but a lot of people are starting to believe Voldemort is back, and behind your disappearance.”

“So they don’t know I’m here?”

“No,” Hermione shook her head.

“That’s a relief. Come on, we can catch up in my room,” she said, leading the way, flashing a wide smile at her parents.        

“So, what’s it like having the God of mischief as your dad?” Fred asked.

“He’s rather protective. But mum’s already told me I’m to go ask her if I’m not sure about something he asks me to do. I get the feeling she’s had a lot of practice watching out for whatever trouble he gets up to. But he hasn’t really done anything while I’ve been here. Not that I’ve noticed at least.” She grinned.

Hermione smiled at her. “It must have been great, finding out you had family. Family that cared. Parents.”

“It was,” Eydis’ smile widened. “It is the best feeling in the world. I couldn’t believe it at first, but I get to have hugs from my _parents._ Things like that are all I have ever wanted. And now I have it. And more.”

“How so?” George asked.

“My dad has this potion. It has the ability to change me back into a few days old. I could live out my life again if I wanted to, but this time safe and loved.”

“Are you going to?” Hermione asked.

Eydis shrugged, noticing her friends worry. “I don’t know. Maybe. I am considering it, but they’ve both told me it is completely up to me and they’ll support whatever decision that I make. I just haven’t decided yet.”

“You have to do what’s best for you,” Fred told her. “But why don’t you write to Dumbledore for some advice?”

“I guess you haven’t been told _everything_ then,” Eydis stood from the bed and headed for the chest of drawers. She took the letter from Gringotts and handed it to him and the three looked at it. “The morning I discovered who is was, when I met dad, I received that letter.”

The three read the letter and the statements, anger clouding their faces. “Dumbledore and our parents have been stealing from you?” George was disgusted. “Good thing they believe we were accepted to an American Business Apprenticeship and don’t expect to see us anytime soon. I don’t know if I could stand to be in the same room as them.”

“Completely agree, brother. I can see why you don’t want to contact the old goat,” Fred added, practically glaring at the letter.

Hermione looked as if she was going to be ill. “Something has to be done about this! You can’t let them get away with it!”

“I’m not going to. Mum, dad and I are going to Gringotts here in New York soon. I plan to move all my money here and have my magical guardian changed. The goblins will know why and have the proof for themselves. I may be head of the potter family due to being the last, in name if not in blood, but I am still underage. As such, I need a guardian, a guide. Dumbledore stepped into that spot, illegally. A parentage test in Gringotts will legally overrule him and in state my parents as my rightful guardians in the magical world.”

“What about here?” Hermione asked.

“Already taken care of,” Eydis grinned.

 

They spent the next couple of weeks exploring the city, learning new things, both magical and non-magical and just hanging out. Eydis relished it. This was the closest she had come to being an ordinary teenager, and it was wonderful. All the time, she thought about what her dad had offered her. She loved where her life was now and where it was going, and she would be loath to lose her friends, to leave them behind. On the other side, they all supported her and she loved the idea of forgetting everything bad in her past. Of growing up, loved by her parents, her family. Of being able to lead a full and normal life. At least, as normal a life as an alien princess could. It was a hard decision, and one she wanted to make soon.

A week before her birthday, Eydis and her parents visited Gringotts. After, her mother was going to take her and Hermione shopping for dresses for her birthday party, with Jane, Pepper, Darcy and Natasha coming along too. The press had found out who she was, and that Hermione and the Twins were people with powers that the Avengers were helping, and people naturally wanted to know more. Tony had insisted on throwing a big birthday party for her two days after her actual birthday, so the press and the people could see for themselves that she was a friendly. People still had issues with her dad. The date still wasn’t great, it being the anniversary of her kidnapping, but it was better than it being on her birthday. She had been adamant that her birthday would be just family and friends, i.e. the residents of the penthouse, all of whom she was getting to know well, and felt comfortable with. First though, business.

 

* * *

 

Ragnar was to be her new accounts manager, the appointment letter explained, and it was to his office that they were shown. Upon entering, the goblin stood and bowed to them deeply. “Prince Loki, Princess Sigyn, Princess Eydis, welcome to Gringotts. I am Ragnar. Accounts manager.”

To Eydis’ surprise, her father bowed back, if not as deeply. “Ragnar, my wife and I owe you a great debt. If it were not for your people, we would not have our daughter back with us.”

Eydis’ surprise really showed then. “What?”

“The late lord and lady Potter left a sample of your blood in their vaults. If we ever discovered you were not being looked after by your guardian properly, we were to test it and find and contact your birth parents. Which is what happened when we found evidence of the thefts. Please, sit down, we have business, I do believe.”

They sat, and Eydis cut straight to the chase. “I want everything that I own moved to this Gringotts and my parents to become my magical guardians.”

“What about the properties and businesses?” Ragnar asked.

Eydis looked to her father. He helped her out. “The regular, uninhabited properties can be locked down until Eydis wishes to visit them. As to the businesses, they can remain active, prophets that Eydis has being transferred to the vaults she will soon have in this branch instead. We will want regular reports and the full dossiers on each company though, to keep an eye on them.”

Eydis nodded, and then so did Ragnar. The blood tests on the three of them were quickly done and paperwork signed. Eydis gladly gave her parents the right to keep an eye on everything while she learnt about business. She decided to also ask Pepper for further advice. She did, after all, run one of the largest companies in the world.

“You should be aware that as he was listed as your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore will have to, legally, be informed of the change in guardianship, even if he achieved that status by less than legal means,” Ragnar said.

“Does that mean he’ll be able to find me?” Eydis asked, worried.

“Even if he does, it does not matter,” Loki said. “He will not be able to take you from us.”

“He will find his head separated from his shoulders if he tries,” Sigyn swore, hugging Eydis.

Eydis nodded, still hoping her mother did not mean literally. Their business was soon completed, and they returned to the tower. It did not take long before Eydis was out again, this time for shopping. Sigyn was the first to find a dress for herself. It was emerald green with a long loose Tule skirt and off the shoulder straps with gold and silver beads covering them. The rest was plain, but elegant. Pepper was next, choosing a black gown in the same style as Sigyn, but devoid of the decoration. Hermione and Sigyn helped Eydis find hers. It was a royal blue gown, with three thin silver hoops going round the waist. It had a collar, but was completely sleeveless, and exposed the front of her neck and part of her chest, but hid her cleavage. The edges were also rimmed with silver and the floor length skirt bellowed out when she twirled. She loved it.

Hermione chose a purple, asymmetric dress, the back of which was the only part to reach the floor, the front reaching her knees. Natasha decided on a black dress which clung to her figure and had lace sleeves, beads creating a glittering effect throughout them. A slit in the skirt exposed a descent amount of her right leg. Jane went for a red dress with a V-neck line, very plain in design, but elegant and beautiful on her. Darcy also went for a black dress, the top of which was covered in velvet flower patterns. Pepper arranged for their dresses and accessories to be sent to the tower, instead of them carting them around. Eydis, unexpectedly, found herself looking forward to the party. With the others there, she knew she would have company and a better chance at a good time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Eydis woke up on her birthday to find her mother stroking her hair, trying to gently wake her up. “Good morning. Happy birthday.”

Eydis shot up and hugged her mother tightly. “Morning mum!” she said, elated. For once she would get to spend her birthday with her parents.

“You should get up, Jane and Steve have almost finished making breakfast.”

“They didn’t have to,” Eydis said, smiling.

“No, but they wanted to. Get dressed. We’ll have breakfast and then you can open your presents.”

“You got me presents?”

“Of course we did! Now, get dressed, I am sure you will like your presents. I cannot wait to spend your birthday with you for the first time.”

Eydis grinned and hugged Sigyn again. Neither could she. After hurriedly getting ready, she sped out of her room to get caught up in a hug from her dad, the moment she entered the living room. “Happy birthday, daughter,” He said.

“Thanks dad!” Then she sniffed and her stomach rumbled. He laughed.

“Good thing then, that food is ready, is it not?”

She grinned looking up at him. In the kitchen, everyone else greeted her, wishing her a happy birthday. It was the first time they had all eaten breakfast together. Usually it was dinner that the residents of the tower shared. It was a time where they were all just about guaranteed to be awake. Jane and Steve were very good cooks, and Eydis had spent time with both, swapping recipes, since she had arrived. Cooking was incredibly soothing when she didn’t have to do it for the Dursleys. After breakfast was done, she was given her presents. Her parents had gotten her a few books on magic, Asgard and its history as well as a beautiful set of gold jewellery set with sapphire stones. It would go well with her dress. They, with the help of Pepper had arranged for all of them to go and see a show tonight. Cirque du Solei- something Eydis was looking forward to immensely. She had also received an ornate athame knife as well as a set of rune stones and other tools for working magic. The last present she had received from her parents was a handmade blanket of patchwork gold and green.

“It’s traditional for one of these to be made for each child,” Sigyn explained. “I made it while I was pregnant with you, and have added to parts of it each year you were gone, for each birthday you were away from us. Originally it would have been big enough to wrap you in. Now you can use it as a throw for your bed.”

Eydis could feel the magic infused into every part of the large blanket and could feel the positive, warm energy radiating around her from it. She guessed her mother had woven magic into every part of the blanket while making it, and could feel elements of her father’s own magic and knew he had placed his own spells on it. She smiled widely at them. “I love it,” she said, hugging both of them. “Thank you,” she said quietly to them, hoping they understood it was not just for the presents, but for everything they were doing for her and had since they had been united. For showing her love and giving her a family.

From Thor she had received a set of knives and what had first appeared to be a ball, before it began floating and opened up, revolving as it did so. It did not take her long to figure out it was a toy, and incredibly fascinating. Jane had gotten her a telescope and two books, one on star gazing, which she had been helping the younger woman to understand far better than any of her astronomy classes, and the other was on cooking, with brand new recipes. The other Avengers and associates had gotten her clothes, small and interesting trinkets, books, dvd’s, chocolates and a phone of her own. Hermione and the twins had all chipped in to buy her an original set of Newt Scamander’s collected works and handwritten notes. Where they had found them she didn’t know, but she had loved it the moment she had pulled away the wrapping on the pieces. If her mother had allowed her, she would have disappeared into the scholar’s works and not resurfaced until she had read every last word. But there were things to do.

They all went out for food before the show and somehow managed to evade the press who had found out where they were going. A subtle threat about lawyers from Tony had kept them back- they would have their chance at the party, and all the photo opportunities they could wish for. Eydis felt as if she was walking on air through the whole day. She had never had such a happy birthday.

However she felt rather awkward the evening of the ‘party’. Everyone was staring at her and she was bombarded with questions as the press tried to get the best expose they could. And then there were the photographs. She was guided into positions to pose on her own, with her parents and with her Uncle and then her friends. The last time she had been in an organised photo was at the weighing of the wand ceremony, so this brought back a few unwelcome memories. But she put up with it. She was assured that nothing but the truth would be printed- and if anything else was released some very good lawyers would be taking those responsible to court. It was when she was being questioned by the latest in a long line of reporters that she received a shock.

“I’ve heard that you’re considering de-aging yourself- could you tell me a bit about that?” he asked.

Eydis’ eyes snapped to her parents who looked rather confused as well. “Can I ask how you know about that?”

He looked nervous suddenly. “Mr Stark mentioned it. Was he not meant too?”

“No, he was not,” Loki answered. “I gave Eydis the option of being able to begin her life fresh or continue as she wished with the knowledge of her true heritage. The decision is Eydis’ alone. We did not want her decision influenced by speculation or the opinions of strangers who have no right to an opinion on this matter.”

“So you are considering it?” The man looked at her, shocked.

“My childhood left a lot to be desired, so yes I am. Both my options have appeal, and I have yet to reach a decision.”

After that, no more interviews were allowed, for which Eydis was grateful. She spent the rest of the night dancing with her father, uncle, the twins, and others, even a couple of the guests that she did not know who the residents of the tower had told her were alright.

It was gone midnight when they finally all returned to the penthouse, and received quite the shock. Albus Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody and several others stood in the centre of the room. They all seemed surprised to see Hermione, Fred and George however.

“Miss Potter, we have been looking for you,” Dumbledore said, getting over his shock.

“We guessed that, Albus Dumbledore,” Loki said, stepping forward and drawing the attention of the wizards to him. “Do not think you will get near Eydis. You will not take her from us.”

“And who are you to stop me?”

“Her father and rightful guardian. We know that you have been using her,” his hands twitched, ready to throw a spell.

“Everything I have done has been in the best interests of both her and the wizarding world. Something I doubt you would understand.”

“No we understand,” Eydis said, moving forward. “ _I_ understand. You want me to die for people who do not care for me, just my money. You want me to lose everything so you can keep everything. I won’t be used for your ends.”

“Eydis dear girl, can’t you see that these people have manipulated you? Turned you against your people? I have been told that they have even bribed the goblins to plant false evidence.”

“And how would you bribe the goblins?” Loki asked. “Their reputation demands higher standards than that.”

He looked ready to attack them, before Eydis placed her hand on his arm. “They aren’t worth it. Besides, I won’t be much use to them much longer.”

Loki turned to her, frowning slightly. “Oh?”

“Do you have the potion?”

Realisation showed on his face. “Eydis, do not let these mortals push you into something you are unsure of. There will be no going back if you do this.”

She smiled. “I know,” she looked to her mother and smiled. “But I also know that I will have a much better life this time round. Besides,” she looked back at him, “don’t pretend you weren’t hoping I would choose this option.”

He sighed. “Your mother and I just want you to choose what’s best for you.”

“Potter, what are you doing?” Mad Eye asked.

“Getting out of your war,” she responded.

Loki nodded and the vial appeared in his hand. She took it, but before she could open it, she felt herself being pulled to the ground. Clint was covering her as the other Avengers attacked the wizards and disarmed them.

A scorch mark on the elevator door convinced her it was a good thing she wasn’t standing up anymore. Eydis quickly opened the vial and looked at her mother and then Clint, who nodded, gun in hand.

“Down it kid, they ain’t getting near you,” he said.

“Thanks Clint,” she said, before downing the potion then letting out a cry as pain ripped through her.

Sigyn watched, breath caught as her daughter cried out in pain as she shrank, the years being pulled away. She became smaller, thinner, showing just how emaciated she had been as a child under the Dursley’s care. Then, she became a baby, and a wraith was pushed out of her forehead, screaming in pain as it was expelled and the others stopped, staring. The wraith dispersed. Then she was becoming even smaller, until she was as small as the last time Sigyn had held her as a baby. Just a few days old once again. Sigyn pulled her out of the pile of clothes on the floor and cradled the crying baby close.

“It’s ok Eydis, it’s ok. I have you. You’re safe.”

The room became quiet as stunned silence took over. Soon, the only sound was Eydis’ crying. Then, Tony broke the silence. “Holy shit! Was that meant to happen?”

“Tony, language!” A shocked Pepper berated.

The wizards, who were even more shocked than the penthouse residents, were quickly subdued after that, and Loki joined Sigyn, smiling down at Eydis. He then looked up at Clint. “Thank you, Agent Barton.”

“Just don’t try to take over the world again.”

“You have my word.”

“And mine. If he tries it, I’ll castrate him,” Sigyn said.

“Good to hear,” Clint grinned.

Hermione stormed forward, pulled back her arm and punched Dumbledore right in his nose. “That’s for making her life a misery you old coot!”

“If you received SHIELD’s cadet training, I reckon you may just make a good agent kid,” Clint said. He and Natasha exchanged a knowing glance. One of them would end up sponsoring Hermione through the Academy. And probably the twins too.

The wizards were then quickly disarmed and herded onto the Quinjet by Clint and Natasha. Loki conjured a blanket and handed it to Sigyn who wrapped Eydis in it gently. She had quieted considerably and was looking up at them with wide eyes.

“Sooo… what now?” Tony asked.

“Now, I think, Sigyn and I should take Eydis home. I do not think it is possible to culture shock a baby.”

“And besides, her only memories will be of home. And your parents will want to see her,” Sigyn said.

“What about finding out who took her in the first place?” Steve asked.

“I am sure whoever did is not likely to emerge from the shadows again,” Thor said, smiling at his brother, sister-in-law and niece. “Besides, the trail is even colder than the one that led to Eydis. I doubt that the goblins have a vial of _their_ blood to check.”

“We did however find out _how_ they got through the protections and to Eydis in the first place,” Loki added. “That breach has been sealed.”

“You’ll bring her to visit though, right?” Hermione asked.

“Of course,” Sigyn smiled. “You have been the best friends we could have wished for, for our daughter. We do not intend to keep her from knowing you. Even if it is in a different manner than before.”

“Well, you’re welcome any time,” Tony said. Just turn up. I’ll get the decorators in. Have them change her room into a nursery. And hey, that slip revealing the potion worked out now- at least people will be forewarned that this sort of thing can happen.”

“You mean you told the press on purpose?” Bruce asked, shaking his head. “I am not surprised.”

“I’ll see to it that we deal with those wizards before you get back,” Steve said. “You had best get going. I’m sure she’s bound to get tired soon.”

“We will. Thank you. All of you,” Sigyn responded, before allowing Loki to guide her out, to the Bifrost Site. Thor followed close behind them. It was time for Eydis to return home.

 

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since he and his Order members who had attempted to regain Eydis had been arrested. Dumbledore had been in a cell, with no contact with any of his fellows almost all that time. The only conversations he had were with those who interrogated.

He looked up as footsteps stopped outside his door and the door opened. Expecting to see a SHIELD agent, he was shocked to see Loki.

“Imprisonment does not seem to suit you, mortal,” he smirked. “I hear you are still making demands of SHIELD. Or trying to.”

“None of you seem to understand the importance Eydis will play in the war with Voldemort. She needs to come back, you need to reverse the effects of the potion.”

“Even if I could I would not. I really must thank you mortal. If you had not turned up when you did, Eydis may not have chosen to use the potion. She was right, I was hoping she would. It means everyone I care about will be happy. No more sadness, no more pain. My wife and I get to raise our daughter as we intended. But do not worry, we will ensure she knows of your mortal wizarding world and its war. She will recognise it as the pathetic squabble it is. Perhaps she will want to stop it. But make no mistake, what she would do to stop it would benefit neither side. Having looked into your world, no one here can see the benefits of either side winning, which means neither would have support from any of us. Enjoy the rest of your life, Albus Dumbledore. It will be spent out in a cell.”

He stood and left, ready to go home and see Sigyn and Eydis. He did not like being too far away for too long.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a very short fic, I really did write it just to get the idea out of my head. Some are like that I guess. If anyone wants to take the idea and shake it up, make it their own or continue it, feel free! I just hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
